


Lost Control

by meoi777



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dedue Molinaro, Dimidue, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Dedue Molinaro, Out of Character, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meoi777/pseuds/meoi777
Summary: *Language: Chinese*Ship: Dimitri (Alpha) x Dedue (Omega)*Other characters: Gilbert (Beta), Female Byleth (Beta)Without taking any medicine for over five years, Dimitri suddenly loses control when he is training with soldiers, and Dedue tries to calm him down...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 8





	Lost Control

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my first time writing ABO so it may be strange somewhere(???) Hope you like it!  
> *Notes for non-Chinese readers:  
> 帝弥托利=Dimitri  
> 杜笃=Dedue  
> 吉尔伯特=Gilbert  
> 贝雷丝=Byleth (Female)  
> (some other characters show up at the end)

古隆达兹战后，芙朵拉局势出现了重大转折。帝国皇女负伤使得帝国军的侵略攻势终于缓和下来，伺机而动的同盟军也因盟主受伤一事而暂时按兵不动。在夹缝中苦苦挣扎的王国军也终于获得了喘息的机会，但也付出了巨大的牺牲——伏拉鲁达利乌斯领主罗德利古之死对原本就势单力薄的王国军造成了沉重的打击。不幸中的万幸，法嘉斯王子帝弥托利因此终于从仇恨的泥沼中脱身，与昔日的伙伴们站在一起，定下了夺回王都菲尔迪亚的决心。

对丧失了众多战力、物资紧缺的王国军和赛罗司骑士团来说，夺回王都可谓是十分重要的一步棋。若是没能顺利夺回王都，王国军将会丧失宝贵的时间和兵力，而帝国军恐怕也会重振旗鼓继续对他们发起进攻，届时王国军在帝国的包围圈中覆灭是迟早的事。为了打赢这场胜仗，整个大修道院都在紧锣密鼓地准备着，王国军和赛罗司骑士团的总指挥贝雷丝正四处奔走忙得揭不开锅，人们都在争分夺秒地筹备尽可能多的物资和加紧训练。

某日夜晚，前法嘉斯骑士吉尔伯特正在枢机卿处理战争统筹事务，忽然听到了敲门声。

“吉尔伯特大人。”帝弥托利的随从，杜笃敲门后推门走进枢机卿。

“……噢，是杜笃啊。有什么事吗？”正在伏案工作的吉尔伯特抬起头。

“您先前委托老师准备的物资我已经代她交付给骑士团了。”杜笃将一份写得密密麻麻的物资清单交给吉尔伯特，吉尔伯特扶了扶老花眼镜仔细阅读起来。“今天傍晚我们刚从山贼手里抢回了一些矿石黄金等资源，老师正在忙着处理那批物资。”

“真是帮了大忙了……回头我会好好答谢老师的。杜笃你也早点休息吧，天色也不早了。”吉尔伯特缓缓地站了起来，活动了一下因久坐而发僵的筋骨。

“吉尔伯特大人也是。”杜笃微微点头表示谢意，准备离开枢机卿，“我等殿下休息后再休息。现在殿下恐怕还在训练场和士兵们训练……”

“吉尔伯特大人！！！不好了！！！！”

就在这时，一个王国军士兵突然大喊着冲进枢机卿，差点撞上站在门边的杜笃。还没等吉尔伯特问话，士兵便说出了让他们二人顿时坐立不安的话语：“王子殿下他……状况不大对劲！”

\---------------------

“殿下他在训练期间突然失控了？这是怎么回事？？”吉尔伯特一边大步朝训练场赶去一边心急火燎地问刚才冲进来汇报的王国军士兵。

“我们结束了一组突刺练习后正准备进行下一组，王子殿下突然朝我们大喊说离他远点……”士兵跟随在吉尔伯特和杜笃后面汇报着情况，“然后他就冲向了训练场的一个角落，不肯靠近我们也不和我们说话，如果我们上前他就会捡起地上的武器朝我们扔过来……”

“……”杜笃在一旁一言不发地听着士兵的报告。在他的印象中殿下并不是那种会轻易伤害同伴的人，眼下他只想尽快赶到训练场确认殿下的状况。

“不光如此，那时王子殿下身上还散发着一种很奇怪的味道，”士兵继续汇报着，如今他们已经经过了通往大圣堂的桥，训练场马上就到了，“像是鲜血混合着别的什么东西的味道，有好几个士兵都觉得不太舒服……”

“味道……”

士兵的话语顿时勾起了杜笃少年时期的回忆。九年前达斯卡悲剧发生后，少年帝弥托利冒着生命危险救了他的性命并将他带到了菲尔迪亚。宫内的王国士兵都对达斯卡出身的他抱着满腔愤恨。为了避免被王宫内的人迫害，帝弥托利让杜笃住进了自己的卧室并让杜笃随时陪在身旁。夜深人静时，帝弥托利便会拉着杜笃到书库教他阅读书写；得知杜笃喜欢花后，帝弥托利则会专门带杜笃到王宫的花园去，教他芙朵拉各种花卉的读法……对于在悲剧中失去了一切的杜笃来说，帝弥托利是他的灰暗的人生中仅有的光明。在帝弥托利的小心庇护下，杜笃在菲尔迪亚安稳地度过了第一年。

随即，事情出现了变化。在帝弥托利15岁生日后的第二天，一位宫廷医师来到帝弥托利的房间和他交谈了一小时。宫廷医师离开后，帝弥托利便托人将隔壁的一个房间清空做成卧房，并另凿了一扇能通往自己房间的门。从那天起杜笃便搬离帝弥托利的卧室住进了隔壁。每当季节交替，宫廷医师便会带着一锅汤剂来到帝弥托利的房间让他服用，并让帝弥托利独自一人在卧室内隔离两天，谁也不能接见，包括和他朝夕相处的杜笃。隔离期间，帝弥托利常常隔着房门和杜笃交流，确认是否有人在他隔离时欺负杜笃，等等。随着年龄的增长，帝弥托利服药、隔离的频率越来越低。在他进入士官学校就读那年，只需在年初喝一服汤剂，并在季节交替时隔离一天即可。

杜笃记得那时隔着房门与帝弥托利聊天的时候，他总能闻到一股特别的味道从门的另一边飘进来，像是混着果香的麦芽酒味，时间长了还带着一丝类似铁锈的味道。如果帝弥托利心情不好，铁锈的味道会变得更浓，像鲜血一般。闻到血味后杜笃以为帝弥托利受伤了十分着急。自从杜笃向帝弥托利说了味道的事后，他闻到血腥味的频率大大降低了，究竟是因为心理作用还是帝弥托利怕他担心而压抑自己的负面情绪，他不得而知。直到杜笃经历了第一次发情期，他才明白那是帝弥托利的信息素的味道，每年宫廷医师给帝弥托利准备的汤剂恐怕是应对易感期的药物——

“……吉尔伯特大人，”一个不安的想法盘踞在杜笃的脑海中，他轻声问身旁因为士兵的报告而变得焦虑起来的吉尔伯特，“如果殿下五年内都没有服用汤剂，他会发生什么事？”

“这正是我担心的。”吉尔伯特眉间的皱纹变得更深了，士兵的报告勾起了他不好的回忆。如今他们三人已经达到了训练场的大门口，“希望殿下和士兵们都平安无事……”

训练场的大门敞开的瞬间，一股浓烈的血腥味扑鼻而来，窜进他们三人的鼻腔。吉尔伯特和士兵微微皱起了鼻子，而杜笃却突然感到一阵眩晕。他集中精神稳住自己的脚步，跟随吉尔伯特进入了训练场。充斥着血腥味的训练场内布满了烟尘，地上一片狼藉。训练假人东倒西歪、支离破碎地倒在地上，损坏的训练用武器和木盾的碎片散落一地。训练场地板、柱子和石墙上布满了裂痕和坑洞，部分训练用枪、剑插在坑洞里，像是被人狠狠丢出扎上去的。布置在墙上的部分蜡烛和壁灯也被波及受损，使得夜晚的训练场更加昏暗。原先在场内训练的数十名士兵都集中在训练场大门附近，一脸惊恐地盯着站在远处角落里的人影。在微弱的自然光下，杜笃总算看清了自己的主人。帝弥托利独自一人站在训练场角落的阴影中，手中握着一把断成两截的训练用枪，低着头一言不发，浓烈的血腥味从他身上源源不断地散发出来，但他的身上没有任何外伤，黑色盔甲没有额外受损的痕迹。略显凌乱的金发遮住了帝弥托利的脸，使杜笃看不到他的表情。

“殿下！”杜笃朝着帝弥托利大喊，帝弥托利只是一动不动地站在那里，没有任何反应。他正想朝帝弥托利走去，却被惊恐的士兵们拉住了。“你千万别过去，你一动，王子殿下就会朝你扔武器……”一个士兵颤抖着说，“你看到地上和墙上的坑了吗，都是殿下干的，如果他手里拿的是真家伙，训练场都要被他拆了……”

“得尽快让殿下冷静下来……”吉尔伯特沉思着。他审视了一下士兵们的状态，发现没有一个士兵受伤，但个别士兵因为场内弥漫的血腥味而身体不适。他命一些士兵将身体不适的人尽快送到医务室，安抚那些被帝弥托利吓得不轻的士兵并让他们在训练场外待命，仅留下个别状态正常的士兵在训练场内。吉尔伯特还让一名士兵将帝弥托利的状况告知位于大修道院内的法嘉斯宫廷医师，并拜托他尽快准备药物。训练场内人数减少后血腥味淡了一些，但帝弥托利仍抓着武器站在原地一动不动。血腥味使杜笃难以集中注意力，他拉起围巾捂住口鼻，努力使自己保持清醒。

“杜笃，你若是觉得不舒服的话也尽快去医务室……”“不行。我不能把殿下放着不管。”杜笃拒绝了吉尔伯特的提议，“现在的殿下恐怕比我更加痛苦，无论如何我一定要让殿下平安无事。”

从他们身后传来了脚步声，原本正准备回宿舍休息的贝雷丝听到士兵们的传言后迅速赶到了训练场。看到一片狼藉的训练场和帝弥托利的模样，贝雷丝十分惊讶。吉尔伯特便简要地说明了刚才发生的事。

“这么看来帝弥托利应该处于α的易感期，而这股味道则源于他的信息素了。”贝雷丝了解情况后摸着下巴思索起来，“但怎么会是这个状况呢？我之前也遇到过几个性别是α的人，他们易感期的时候也不会这样。”

“殿下他……应该说是法嘉斯王家的人，跟普通人不大一样。”吉尔伯特解释道，杜笃在一旁仔细听着，“不知道老师有没有听说过，法嘉斯王族布雷达德家是芙朵拉历史悠久的α家系，出生便持有纹章的孩子一定是α。也许是受纹章力量的影响，布雷达德家的α比一般的α力气更大，攻击性也更强，易感期时更加容易失控而攻击他人，因此需要长期服用药物以防失控。恐怕在过去的五年里，四处流浪的殿下并没有服用过药物……”

“那有没有什么办法呢？”贝雷丝听后一脸担忧地望着远处的帝弥托利，“易感期会给人体造成很大负担。近期他本就没怎么休息还过度操练，再这样下去他恐怕撑不了多久……”

“殿下需要尽快服药，但首先得让他冷静下来，否则我们无法靠近……先王蓝贝尔陛下也曾失控过，”吉尔伯特回忆起来，“少年时的先王陛下有一次忘喝了药剂，在练兵的时候进入易感期不慎暴走使部分士兵受伤。当时少年时的罗德利古大人借用了一名Ω侍女的手帕，冒着生命危险将陛下引入骑士们设下的包围圈，最后宫廷医师趁我们按住陛下时强行让他喝下了药，他才终于恢复正常。我已经派人通知了宫廷医师，只要他准备好药物，我们就能采取措施。”

“……吉尔伯特大人！”先前被吉尔伯特派去给宫廷医师传话的士兵回来了，他连忙向吉尔伯特传达医师的回话，“医师说现在药材紧缺做不出足够的量，他请求骑士团派兵出去采集材料……材料足够的话，他最快能赶在天亮前把药做出来。”医师的回话意味着帝弥托利直到天亮前都无法吃上药剂，使得贝雷丝和吉尔伯特更惆怅了，总不能让他在训练场里站一整晚。

“……老师，吉尔伯特大人。”就在贝雷丝和吉尔伯特讨论对策的时候，一直站在一旁沉默的杜笃发话了，“你们去帮助医生，殿下就交给我。”说罢，他将落在脚边的一个尚未破损的木盾装备起来，朝帝弥托利迈了一步。

就在他迈出去的脚踏到地面的瞬间，帝弥托利往后退了一步，用力地把手里握着的训练用枪朝杜笃扔了过去。在枪头即将刺穿盔甲的瞬间，杜笃迅速地用木盾把帝弥托利抛出的木枪往左边挡开，顿时一声木头断裂的巨响，杜笃手中的木盾碎成了两半，被盾弹开的木枪撞在杜笃左后方的石柱上四分五裂。“杜笃？！”贝雷丝惊呼，她看到杜笃捡起了地上的另一块盾牌一边挡一边闪避帝弥托利抛出的武器，利用倒在地上的训练人偶作掩护逐步前进着。贝雷丝想冲出去掩护杜笃，被吉尔伯特拉住了。“杜笃！太危险了！快回来！”吉尔伯特担心地朝杜笃大吼，此刻的帝弥托利敌我不分必定会对接近他的人下重手，而杜笃从刚才起就因为帝弥托利的信息素状态不佳，强行前进的话非常容易被击中。若是让殿下知道自己失控打伤了杜笃，恐怕殿下会懊悔得不能自己。

杜笃没有理会贝雷丝和吉尔伯特的呼唤，他举着盾小心地躲过帝弥托利制造的剑雨。随着他与帝弥托利的距离不断缩小，他的状态也越来越差。自从他吸入帝弥托利的信息素之后，思绪越发变得混乱，靠着坚强的意志力才能坚持着朝帝弥托利前进，但他的身体却越来越不听使唤。每当他靠近帝弥托利一步，身上披着的盔甲便沉重一分，双脚像灌了铅似的越来越难挪动；每吸入一口信息素，脑子便越发昏沉，呼吸也更加紊乱，身体也越来越热。被抛来的武器在身旁擦过造成的风压打在他的脸上，反复地提醒他集中精神。杜笃不知道自己还能坚持多久，但他只能坚持着前进，让殿下恢复正常，睡个好觉——只要他还走得动。而就在杜笃以为自己还能前进时，他的前脚突然软了下来，使他差点跌倒。他奋力地维持平衡站稳脚跟，可是手中的木盾已经支离破碎，再也扛不住下一波攻击了，此时帝弥托利离他只有3米开外。

幸运的是，剑雨停下了。帝弥托利的身旁已经没有任何武器可扔，他摆出准备进攻的态势俯下身子与杜笃对峙。这时杜笃终于看到了帝弥托利的表情——他像一头戒备中的野兽一般狠狠地瞪着杜笃，低沉的嘶吼声从紧咬的牙齿中漏出，浑浊的蓝色独眼充满了敌意和不安，像是把眼前的杜笃看成了一个庞大的怪物。意识到帝弥托利没有认出自己，杜笃看着自己的主人无奈地叹了口气。他的身体沉重得难以动弹，舌头也变得不利索，但眼下只能赌一把。杜笃深吸一口气，任由帝弥托利的高浓度信息素窜入鼻腔，轻声说道：

“……帝弥托利。”

话音刚落，杜笃忽然闻到了一股清新的、夹杂着湿润泥土和青草的味道，当他看到帝弥托利眼神中的敌意消失后，才想起来那是自己的信息素的味道。帝弥托利收起了凶恶的表情站直了身子，直勾勾地盯着杜笃的眼睛，弥漫在空气中的血腥味减淡了大半。看着帝弥托利那只浑浊的蓝眼睛，杜笃认为他还是没有认出自己，但至少他安分下来了。只要能够撑到医师把药做出来，这件事便能告一段落。

正当杜笃思考的时候，他突然感到脚下一软，身体失去平衡即将摔倒。帝弥托利一个箭步冲上前去抓住杜笃的胳膊，扶住他的腰，才使他没有瘫倒在地。还未来得及对帝弥托利表示感谢，闻到了隐藏在血腥味下熟悉的麦芽酒味的杜笃顿时心跳加速，他好不容易压抑住了想要搂住帝弥托利的冲动，并往后退了一步想保持距离，可帝弥托利并不这么想。闻到杜笃的信息素后，帝弥托利对杜笃变得越来越主动，他伸出手想再次碰触杜笃，却被对方闪开了。“殿下，现在还不行……”想到贝雷丝和吉尔伯特还在训练场，杜笃一边躲闪着帝弥托利伸出的手一边轻声说道。

此时正准备动身前去支援杜笃的贝雷丝和吉尔伯特发现帝弥托利停止了攻击，空气中的血腥味也变淡了。看着远处二人的互动，回想起杜笃性别的贝雷丝思考片刻，便对吉尔伯特说：“这里交给杜笃就可以了，我们派兵去帮医师找药材吧，现在去的话还来得及。”

“哎？……好吧，既然老师您都这么说了。”吉尔伯特虽不放心帝弥托利，但现在帝弥托利平静了下来，当务之急是帮医师收集药材。于是他同意了贝雷丝的提议，通知在场的士兵先行回营房休息并在明天清晨过来清理训练场，随后和贝雷丝一起离开了。空旷杂乱的训练场终于恢复了平静。

察觉到贝雷丝和吉尔伯特的离去，杜笃暂且放了心，而帝弥托利抓住了这个破绽，趁杜笃没反应过来用一只手从后面搂住他的腰，另一只手伸到他的膝盖后面，像抱着羽毛一样轻松地将高大的杜笃整个人抱了起来，大步朝训练场大门走去。“殿下？！您这是……”帝弥托利的突然行动让杜笃措手不及，但此刻他并没有力气挣脱也无法说服失控的主人，只能无奈地任由帝弥托利抱着自己，并暗暗祈祷没人会看见他们。

当帝弥托利抱着杜笃走出训练场时，夜晚的凉风吹拂着二人的脸庞，被月光照亮的路面上除了他们二人没有半个人影。帝弥托利抱着杜笃停在原地，看着前方灯火通明的宿舍区像是在思考着什么，随后转身向左，朝远离宿舍区的方向走去。杜笃对帝弥托利的选择松了一口气，却又不禁担忧起来——眼下他们二人带着高浓度的信息素，回宿舍只会引起骚动，但他并不知道自己的主人想去哪里。杜笃疲于思考，帝弥托利身上的麦芽酒味使他的意识逐渐模糊，他感到眼皮越来越沉……

\----------------------------------------------

当杜笃回过神来，发现自己正处在骑士之间。空荡荡的骑士之间明亮又温暖，蜡烛大都还亮着，壁炉里的火焰还未熄灭，看来是前去采集药材的骑士们走得太急来不及收拾。杜笃躺在壁炉前的地毯上，他现在才发现自己的裤子已经湿透了——帝弥托利的信息素使他的身体进入了发情状态，爱液正源源不断地从生殖腔分泌出来流出后穴，沾湿了他的裤子。除此之外杜笃还觉得全身发烫，盔甲内的棉服也被汗濡湿。他扯松了被汗水沾湿的围巾让自己凉快一些，挣扎着想爬起身去找帝弥托利，却被身上的盔甲压得动弹不得。

就在这时，帝弥托利出现了。卸下了盔甲和毛皮斗篷的帝弥托利仅穿着紧身的黑色皮革衬衣和裤子，他看着杜笃那双困惑却炽热的绿眼睛，默默蹲下来帮杜笃拆卸身上的盔甲，使不上劲的杜笃只能任由自己的主人摆弄。厚重的堡垒盔甲在此时的帝弥托利手中就像轻薄的纸片一般，被轻而易举地取下来放在一旁。脱下杜笃的所有盔甲后，帝弥托利拉开杜笃的深蓝色棉布外套，扯开里边已经湿透的贴身白衬衣，露出杜笃健壮丰满的胸脯和结实的腹肌。就在杜笃的巧克力色肌肤露出来的瞬间，先前一直被厚重盔甲和衣服层层包裹的高浓度Ω信息素迸发出来，扑向帝弥托利的脸庞，散发在空气中。帝弥托利深吸了一口杜笃的信息素后瞪大眼睛，一把扯下了杜笃的裤子，将杜笃的私部露了出来——杜笃的下体早已因为帝弥托利的信息素而湿得一塌糊涂，深褐色阴茎兴奋地挺立着，透明的爱液正缓缓地从后穴溢出，沿着杜笃的屁股滑落，滴在深色的地毯上。

自己的下体就这么暴露在主人面前，杜笃涨红了脸，他的脑子一片混乱，发烫的身体正渴望着帝弥托利的进入，羞愧和兴奋使他的喘息变得更急促了。看着帝弥托利急不可耐地脱掉裤子露出他挺立的阳器，杜笃内心的罪恶感随着欲望一同攀升到了顶峰：

 _你是达斯卡人。_ 杜笃的脑海里一个细小的声音说。

_你只是王子的随从，你不该跟自己的主人做这种事。_

_你会败坏帝弥托利的声誉。_

当帝弥托利将炽热的阳具挺进了杜笃湿润的后穴时，它们闭嘴了。

\----------------------------

夜晚的骑士之间回荡着低沉的喘息声、呻吟声，交合时产生的淫靡水声和木地板被挤压的声响，血腥味、醇香的麦芽酒味和湿润的青草味混合在一起在空气中弥散开来。

法嘉斯的王子和他的随从正赤身裸体地在壁炉前的地毯上翻云覆雨。杜笃眉头紧蹙紧咬着围巾，双手高举头后紧抓着地毯，仰躺着承受帝弥托利的猛烈攻势，他的双腿被抬高架在帝弥托利的肩膀上，脚趾因下体传来的隐隐痛感时而绷紧。帝弥托利喘着粗气，浑浊的蓝眼睛贪婪地瞪着身下的杜笃，抓着杜笃的大腿跪坐在地毯上不停地抽送着，阳具在湿润的后穴内快速摩擦，爱液时不时地飞溅出来沾在帝弥托利的腹肌和大腿上。

被杜笃的健壮肉体吸引的帝弥托利俯下身去，张嘴含住杜笃左侧的乳头用力吮吸起来，左乳传来的快感使杜笃不禁放出一声叹息。此时的帝弥托利仍旧没有恢复理智，他仅依靠α的本能和欲望行动着，丝毫没有控制抽插的力道，只是不断地把阴茎往杜笃的更深处捅去，杜笃身下的木地板也因帝弥托利的动作变得松动，嘎吱作响。普通人恐怕根本承受不住此时的帝弥托利，幸运的是杜笃的身体比一般人要结实，得到充分润滑的后穴里满溢的爱液减缓了交合的痛苦，只是帝弥托利的动作还是太快了，粗大的阴茎在直肠内快速抽动挤压到其他内脏，让杜笃感到不太舒服。

“——唔！”当帝弥托利的阴茎擦过位于杜笃后穴内的生殖腔入口时，杜笃忍不住呻吟。受到刺激后的生殖腔内开始抽搐战栗，分泌出更多的爱液。因亢奋而满面通红的杜笃不住地颤抖起来，他看着面无表情的帝弥托利轻声呼唤着殿下，丰满健壮的胸脯也变得涨红，挺立变硬的深褐色的乳头微微抖动。察觉到杜笃的变化后，帝弥托利放下杜笃的双腿将他翻了个身，使杜笃趴在地上背朝自己，随后调整姿势将抽出一半的阳具再次挺入杜笃的后穴，往杜笃的生殖腔捅去。

阴茎前端进入生殖腔的瞬间，帝弥托利和杜笃同时放出一声呻吟。跟较为松弛的直肠不同，稍窄的生殖腔紧紧地包裹着帝弥托利的阳具，更多温暖的爱液分泌了出来吸引着他继续深入。杜笃肉穴的触感使帝弥托利兴奋起来，他深吸一口气缓缓地将阴茎的剩余部分插入生殖腔。“……唔、殿、殿下……哈啊！”生殖腔被逐渐塞满的饱涨快感使杜笃感到屁股热得要融化了，他再也无法压抑自己的声音，抓着地毯大声叫唤。

当帝弥托利的整根阴茎完全没入杜笃的生殖腔时，一股强烈的快感像电流般传遍杜笃全身，杜笃的脑子顿时一片空白，全身猛地颤抖，白色的液体从深褐色的性器溢出——他达到了高潮。杜笃高潮的瞬间，生殖腔突然勒住帝弥托利的阳具，使帝弥托利不禁低吼一声，失去平衡趴倒在杜笃身上。

骑士之间陷入了平静。沉浸在高潮余韵中的杜笃颤抖地喘着气，因战事而疲惫不堪的肌肉因高潮得到了充分的放松，从皮肤里沁出的汗珠清晰可见，袭来的睡意让他缓缓闭上了眼睛。然而平静的时刻是如此短暂，仍未得到满足的帝弥托利从后方抓住了杜笃的双手，打断了杜笃的小憩。

“殿下？！”惊醒的杜笃疑惑地发现帝弥托利正在用散落在一旁的围巾将自己的双手缠绑在背后。围巾捆得很紧，杜笃无法挣脱，意识到无法反抗的自己只能任由失控的主人肆意蹂躏到天亮，恐惧和欲望交织在一起使他的身体又兴奋起来，再度分泌的爱液唤醒了留在杜笃体内的肉棒。帝弥托利喘着粗气，捏住杜笃撅起的屁股，开始扭动自己的腰臀，让挺立的性器在温暖的生殖腔内用力搅动起来。

“啊——！”肉穴被狠狠蹂躏的快感使杜笃忍不住放声大叫，初次高潮后他的身体变得极度敏感，帝弥托利的肉棒不仅翻弄着他的肉穴也搅动着他的大脑，使他满脑子都想着正在和殿下做爱的事。这时帝弥托利改变了攻势，他深吸一口气用力地将大部分性器一口气拔出杜笃的肉穴，随后长叹一口气又将整根缓缓地插入到肉穴的最深处后，再一口气拔出。如此这般反复蹂躏着肉穴里的每一寸皮肤，强烈的饱胀快感一波接一波地袭来，使杜笃欲仙欲死。

“……呜！……殿下……我、我又……”杜笃的性器再一次勃起，在帝弥托利强烈的攻势下他即将再次高潮，他下意识地扭动自己的屁股配合帝弥托利的抽插动作，想充分感受自己的主人。杜笃的动作使生殖腔不断摩擦着帝弥托利的性器，使帝弥托利兴奋地低吼着，他紧紧抓着杜笃的屁股朝肉穴深处狠狠捅去，大量的精液从性器顶端喷涌而出。快感再度击穿杜笃的大脑，他仰头大叫着，和帝弥托利同时到达了高潮——

\------------------------------

“哈啊……殿、下……那里……嗯唔！ ”

沉浸在快感中的杜笃闭着眼，不断地放出满足的叹息。双手被反绑的杜笃仰躺着，赤裸的身子沾上了汗水、精液和爱液，屁股被抬起朝着天花板，前列腺液时不时地从性器顶端漏出来，滴落到杜笃的脸庞和胸脯上，已经变得黏糊糊的肉穴仍在被失控的帝弥托利毫不留情地蹂躏着。紧抓着杜笃的屁股的帝弥托利咆哮着，猛地颤抖起来，再度将精液灌进杜笃的肉穴里。早就被灌满的肉穴已经容不下更多精液了，精液混合着爱液从杜笃的后穴漏出滴落在地上。

杜笃记不清自己高潮了多少次，骑士之间没有窗户，他也无法判断时间到底过去了多久。他依稀记得自己曾被帝弥托利按在墙上、沙发上，桌子上亦或是书架上，碰倒了书架上的书本和边上的梯子，打翻了桌子上的水杯和熄灭的烛台，羊皮纸和书页在地上散落得到处都是，壁炉前湿漉漉的地毯皱成一团。

原本以为自己撑不了多久的杜笃低估了自己的体力，也低估了自己的适应力——帝弥托利的力道和速度让他感到十分享受。只要身体还能承受得住，他倒是不介意这场疯狂的性爱持续下去，直到帝弥托利一滴精液也射不出来为止——或许他的身体也像帝弥托利那样变得失控了也说不定。

“——啊！”仿佛是在惩罚他的分心，帝弥托利伸出双手捏住杜笃的两只勃起的乳头往上一提，并往杜笃的肉穴深处用力一捅，乳头和肉穴同时的快感使杜笃不住地娇喘起来。“……啊！请原谅、殿……帝……帝弥、托利……”湿润的生殖腔不断抽搐蠕动着，杜笃不断地扭动着腰臀，下意识地唤出了帝弥托利的名字，期待着更严厉的“惩罚”。出乎杜笃的意料，随即而来却是——

“……杜笃？”

听到帝弥托利的呼唤，杜笃睁开眼睛，看到帝弥托利正眨巴着那只清澈的蓝眼睛困惑地看着自己。法嘉斯的王子终于恢复了神智，他看着一片凌乱的骑士之间，又看着刚才一直在身下娇喘的杜笃，红晕突然袭上他白皙的面庞：“杜笃，我们这是在……”

“殿下？！请听我解释……”杜笃顿时羞红了脸，急忙想爬起来跟帝弥托利解释，却差点将帝弥托利绊倒在地——此时杜笃的肉穴仍紧绞着帝弥托利的性器，使帝弥托利无法将性器从杜笃体内抽出。帝弥托利忍着下体的热感坐下来帮杜笃解开束缚，扶杜笃坐起身来。因为两人此时无法分离，帝弥托利和杜笃紧挨着坐在一起。

“我记得我还在训练场练兵……我又失控了吗？”帝弥托利回忆着，突然忧心忡忡起来。

“无人受伤，殿下。”杜笃看破了帝弥托利的焦虑所在，仔细禀报，“吉尔伯特大人及时疏散了士兵，老师也来了。为了帮医生收集足够的药材，他们已让骑士团派兵出发。”

“太好了，回头一定要向老师和吉尔伯特道谢才行。那你呢？”帝弥托利担心地看着杜笃，“你有没有受伤？为什么我们会在这里？还有，我们怎么在……”

“我没有受伤，殿下。无需替我担心。只是当时的我被殿下的信息素影响无法行动，殿下便将我带离训练场，回过神来就到了骑士之间。然后……”杜笃突然回想起了刚才和帝弥托利做爱的过程，身体又开始兴奋起来，便害羞得说不下去了。

帝弥托利察觉到了杜笃攀升的体温，他打量着杜笃的躯体，杜笃的银发凌乱不堪，脖子、胸脯、后腰，和大腿内侧布满了深浅不一的齿痕和吻痕，屁股上还有用力掐过的痕迹，大半身子都被汗水、精液和爱液沾湿了。虽对失控时发生的事没有记忆，帝弥托利大致想象了一下刚才与杜笃翻云覆雨的情景，不禁涨红了脸。二人陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“……疼吗？”沉默半晌的帝弥托利突然问道，轻抚着留在杜笃脖子上的齿痕，“我肯定没有控制力道。跟我做很难受吧？”

“……没有的事。”杜笃微笑着否认，红晕漫上他的耳尖，他小声说道，“不如说，我很荣幸……”

“那你想继续吗？”

帝弥托利话音刚落，顿时感到自己的性器被包裹得更紧了。帝弥托利直视杜笃那双带着羞涩却饱含渴望的绿眼睛，等待他的回答。

“听您的吩咐，殿下……”

“这不是由我一个人决定的事，杜笃。”帝弥托利打断了杜笃，认真说道，“我想听你亲口说出自己的意愿。”

帝弥托利说罢，杜笃便低下头沉思起来。帝弥托利一边等待着杜笃的回答，一边轻轻地握着杜笃那双宽大、略粗糙却柔软的手。经过一番思考后，杜笃抬起头注视着帝弥托利，脸上泛着红晕，轻声说着：

“……直到殿下满足为止，我想一直继续下去……”

确认了杜笃的想法后，帝弥托利欣慰地点了点头。随后他伸手扶住杜笃的后脑勺，凑近杜笃的脸庞。

“答应我，如果觉得难受的话一定要说出来。……觉得舒服的话，也最好告诉我。”说着，帝弥托利也羞红了脸，“还有，我想再听你叫我的名字。”

“是，帝弥托利……嗯唔——”

杜笃点头同意后，帝弥托利便将他扑倒在地，吻上了他的嘴唇。帝弥托利的动作使得他的性器再度刺激了杜笃的生殖腔，使杜笃又兴奋了起来。杜笃张开手臂抱住趴在身上的主人，一边轻吻帝弥托利一边用舌尖轻轻顶开他的牙齿，试图碰触他的舌头。帝弥托利欣然接下杜笃的邀请，他张开嘴含住了杜笃的舌头，随后也将舌头伸进杜笃的嘴里。舌吻使杜笃的肉穴再度兴奋，杜笃搂住帝弥托利的腰扭动着自己的屁股让体内的性器搅动，帝弥托利也配合着杜笃的动作开始抽送着腰臀。交合的水声和二人的呻吟声又一次在骑士之间回荡着……

\---------------------

清晨的阳光将大修道院染上一丝金色，人们逐渐从床铺上爬起来，准备投身于新的一天。

希尔凡打着呵欠来到了骑士之间，正准备去拿遗漏在桌上的书页资料，却看到骑士之间内一片狼藉，帝弥托利和杜笃正一丝不挂地躺在壁炉前呼呼大睡。瞬间反应过来发生什么事的希尔凡立马关上了骑士之间的大门，叫醒了睡梦中的二人。随后骑士之间内传来了各种噪音。

噪音使得宫廷医师、玛奴艾拉老师和采集药材的骑士们闻声而来，当大门打开后，他们看到法嘉斯的王子和他的随从全副武装地走了出来。满面涨红的两人疲惫不堪，带着厚厚的黑眼圈，头发稍显凌乱，站在他们身后的希尔凡则挂着一副礼貌却有一丝尴尬的微笑。宫廷医师赶紧给帝弥托利服下了一碗汤剂，而玛奴艾拉老师也将一袋草药交给了杜笃，说是贝雷丝拜托骑士们额外采集的药材。还没等吉尔伯特和贝雷丝赶过来询问状况，二人就被希尔凡急急忙忙拖到浴场洗澡去了。骑士们进入了骑士之间，发现房间里整整齐齐，一尘不染，沙发上有擦拭过的痕迹，连墙壁都像被清洗过了一般。只是房间里有一股烧焦的味道，壁炉前的地毯和部分纸卷资料不见踪影。

帝弥托利的失控和骑士之间内的怪事开始在大修道院内流传，人们纷纷问希尔凡看到了什么，但都被希尔凡岔开了话题；帝弥托利开始对希尔凡带女性到房间里过夜的事睁一只眼闭一只眼。而杜笃每三天都得服一次药，并向玛奴艾拉老师汇报他的身体状况。经过一个月的服药和仔细检查后，杜笃的身体毫无异状，玛奴艾拉老师终于放了心，并对帝弥托利狠狠说教了一番。直到王国军成功夺回王都菲尔迪亚，骑士之间的事就被大家忘掉了。

夺回王都后的宴会会场外，有一位士兵看到帝弥托利搂着杜笃走出会场，空气中弥漫着醇香的麦芽酒味和雨后青草味的芳香。在月光下的二人深情地注视着对方，脸上洋溢着喜悦。

王子殿下想必是沉浸在胜利的喜悦中无法自拔吧，士兵看着他们默默想着，继续站岗去了。

END


End file.
